1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assembly technology for electronic and computer products, and more particularly, to a modularized circuit board mounting architecture, which is designed for use to mount a modularized circuit board, such as an expansion card for network servers or desktop computers, onto the inside of an enclosure, such as a server's chassis or a desktop computer's casing, and which is characterized by that the mounting and dismounting of the modularized circuit board to and from the enclosure can be both carried out effortlessly simply by hand without requiring technical personnel or user to use any assisting tools, such as screw drivers.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern assembly technologies for electronic and computer products is based on the concept of modularized design for all the functional units of an electronic or computer system, such as a modularized design for circuit boards or hard disk drives, so that these modularized circuit boards or devices can be easily assembled to build a large computer system, or later integrated to the computer system to increase the functionality thereof.
Conventionally, a traditional way to integrate a modularized circuit board to a computer system, such as a network server or a desktop computer, is to use screws to fixedly secure the circuit board on the inside of the enclosure of the computer system. One drawback to this practice, however, is that the technical personnel or user must use screw drivers or similar assisting tools to fasten the screws during the mounting process; and thereafter when it is needed to remove the circuit board from the enclosure, it also requires the use of screw drivers to unfasten the screws to dismount the circuit board. This practice is undoubtedly quite laborious and time-consuming, which makes the mounting or dismounting of the circuit board quite inefficiently.